MEET YOU
by Anna.dee
Summary: [YunJae] Prahara itu datang ditengah perahu yang meretak, semakin menghancurkan, dan membuatnya sulit kembali [update]
1. Im pregnant

**D**isclaimer:

Tokoh yang digunakan dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama agar saya mudah menggambarkan dan mengimajinasi cerita yang saya buat, jadi kenyataannya Tokoh dalam cerita ini tidak tahumenau ttg cerita ini, ini murni khayalan saya sebagai **penulis **amatir

**C**ast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Go Eun Ah

**dll**

**N**ote

Change Sexual Oriented, Typo(s), Ide Pasaran

**G**enre

Hurt, Angst, Family

**S**ummary

Berita Yang ditunggu-tunggu, berita membahagiakan akhirnya datang dikeluarga kecil Jung, namun benarkah ini berita bahagia, kalau ternyata ada yang tersakiti didalamnya.

**R**ating

**M**

Rating M Untuk bahasa kasar, dan sedikit Lime.

**Chapter 01**

Jung Yunho dan Go Eun Ah telah berumah tangga selama Tiga tahun, dalam kurun waktu tersebut mereka belum juga dikaruniai anak, pada tahun-tahun awal pernikahan mereka, mereka tidak pernah ambil pusing terhadap masalah ini, Tuhan belum mempercayai anugrah tersebut kepada mereka, itu yang selalu mereka pikirkan, namun walau belum dikaruniai anak, sama sekali tak mengganggu keharmonisan pasangan ini, mereka sungguh pasangan sempurna, Jung Yunho yang tampan, dan memiliki tubuh yang diidam-idamkan para pria hingga rela menghabiskan sebagian waktu mereka dipusat-pusat kebugaran, sedangkan Eun Ah, wanita yang memiliki tinggi semampai yang cantik dan manis, serta pandai, Hingga tak heran Yunho memiliki banyak saingan untuk mendapatkan hati _Yeoja_ ini, banyak hal yang Yunho harus lakukan untuk meyakinkan Eun Ah memilihnya sebagai pasangan hidup.

Namun semakin bertambahnya usia pernikahan mereka, pertanyaan dan desakan mulai mengalir dari orang-orang terdekat mereka, terutama keluarga besar Jung, bahkan tak jarang Eun Ah mulai menerima sindiran-sindiran tersamar hingga nyata,

_"Ahh, bahagianya, apa kau tahu Yun? Tadi nyonya Lee mengabarkan Yoona menantunya telah hamil dua minggu, padahal Seunggi dan Yoona belum lama menikah"_

_"Adikmu Jihye sudah hamil Yun, padahal baru bulan kemarin umma menikahkannya, memang dikelurga Jung tidak ada sejarahnya sulit memiliki anak, apalagi sampai mandul"_

Jujur Hati Eun Ah serasa tersayat mendengarnya, ia merasa dirinya tak mampu Memberi Yunho, suami yang dicintainya seorang anak, padahal ia tahu persis suaminya sangat menyukai anak kecil, namun ia tetap bertahan, ia tetap tersenyum karena ia tahu, sebesar apapun luka yang ditimbulkan oleh perkataan mertuanya, Yunho akan selalu ada disisinya, menenangkannya, memeluknya dalam kehangatan.

Sekuat apapun hati Eun Ah menerima sindiran orang-orang disekitar, ia tetaplah manusia yang memiliki keterbatasan, segala usaha sudah dilakukan Eun Ah dan Yunho, mulai dari pemeriksaan dan terapi medis, sampai herbal, segala ramuan sudah ia coba, namun tak juga membuahkan hasil, walau dokter mengatakan tak ada yang salah dengan kesuburannya, tapi tak juga membuat Eun Ah hamil, entah sampai kapan ia harus bersabar, entah sampai kapan ia harus bertahan dari hinaan keluarga suaminya.

Dan sekarang diusia pernikahannya yang ke Lima, dihadapan suami dan keluarganya, dengan wajah berseri-seri Eun Ah mengumumkan berita yang mengejutkan, ditangannya kini terdapat selembar kertas yang menuliskan dirinya positif hamil, usia kehamilannya telah menginjak tiga minggu, tak ayal ini membawa kebahagiaan dalam keluarga besarnya, kedua mertuanya terutama umma Jung memeluknya erat, menangis tersedu, "_Gomawo_ Eunna- _yah_, _Gomawo_" kata-kata itu terus rapalkannya, sedang Eun Ah Hanya bisa tersenyum, pembalas pelukan ibu mertuanya.

Euforia kebahagiaan telah selesai, sekarang disinilah Eun Ah bersama Yunho berbaring dikamar mereka, Eun Ah menyandarkan kepalanya didada telanjang Yunho, Eun Ah memeluk erat tubuh suaminya, dan ia merasakan kenyamanan berada didalam kungkungan tubuh Yunho, dirasakannya tangan Yunho membelai lembut rambutnya, mencium kepalanya, meyesap aromanya, kegiatan yang tak pernah bosan Yunho lakukan.

"Yun!" Eun Ah memanggil suaminya lembut

"Ehm" gumam Yunho menjawab panggilan Istrinya

"Kau Bahagia? Apakah kau bahagia aku hamil Yun?" Ia bertanya sambil membelai lembut dada suaminya

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tak bahagia, _eoh_? Ini impian kita bukan, menjadi orang tua" Jawab Yunho dengan tetap membelai lembut rambut Eun Ah, "tidurlah sayang, kau pasti kelelahan menghadapi kebahagiaan _Umma_ yang berlebihan tadi" ucap Yunho sambil terkekeh, begitu juga Eun Ah, mereka mengingat kelakuan orang tua mereka tadi.

"Aku bahagia Yun, akhirnya kita akan memiliki anak" Eun Ah tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho, sedang Yunho dengan lembut mengelus punggung Eun Ah, lalu mengecupnya dan bersenandung kecil seperti sedang meninabobokan istrinya tercinta.

Setelah berapa lama, dari deru nafasnya yang teratur menandakan Eun Ah telah tertidur, dengan gerakan pelan dan lembut tak ingin membangunkan istrinya Yunho melepaskan diri dari pelukan Eun Ah, dan beranjak menuju photo besar pernikahannya yang berada disebelah kanan dinding kamarnya, dipandangnya photo pernikahan itu, dengan tatapan sendu, lalu diangkatnya photo itu, ternyata ada berangkas kecil dibalik photo besar itu, dengan perlahan ditekannya angka-angka yang hanya dirinya yang tau, tidak Eun Ah, tidak juga keluarganya, hanya dirinya, ketika pintu itu terbuka, diambilnya amplop besar berwarna putih yang ada didalam berangkas itu, dibukanya perlahan amplop itu, dikeluarkannya isinya, dipandangnya nanar kertas itu.

~~~o0o~~~

"Ada apa wonnie-_yah_? Ada apa kau memanggilku" tanya Yunho cepat, ia kaget kenapa Siwon sahabatnya yang juga seorang dokter kandungan, memanggilnya datang kerumah sakit untuk bertemu dengannya, dengan nada yang sangat serius

"Minumlah dulu Yun" sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dihadapannya, dan Yunho pun membuka botol itu lalu meminumnya, kebetulan ia sedang haus, setelah itu dipandangnya Siwon, "Yun, hasil pemeriksaanmu telah keluar, ini, lihatlah" Siwon menyodorkan lembaran kertas dihadapan Yunho, tetap dengan rasa bingung, Yunho mengambil kertas itu, lalu melihat dan membacanya, dipandangnya dalam kertas itu, matanya melebar, tangannya bergetar, ia tak mengerti tulisan yang ada disana karena menggunakan bahasa medis yang tak dimengertinya, tapi ada satu kata yang ia mengerti, ditatapnya Siwon, menuntut penjelasan.

"Apa maksudnya ini Choi Siwon?" Suaranya bergetar

"Seperti yang kau lihat Yun, hasil itu menunjukkan Kaulah yang tak dapat memiliki anak, sedangkan Istrimu sehat" jawab Siwon singkat dengan bahasa yang dimengerti Yunho.

~~~o0o~~~

Dengan perlahan dimasukkannya kembali kertas itu dalam amplopnya, dan diletakkan dengan aman dibrangkas nya, ditempat rahasianya, ditempat yang tak dapat dilihat orang lain tanpa seijinnya, dan ditutupnya dengan meletakkan kembali Photo besar pernikahan mereka pada tempatnya, lalu dengan perlahan ia kembali ketempat tidur, lalu duduk dibibir tempat tidur mereka, memandang wajah cantik istrinya yang sedang tertidur.

~~~o0o~~~

"Berjanjilah Siwon-_ah_, berjanjilah jangan katakan pada siapapun, termaksud pada istriku, kalaupun akan terbongkar, biarlah terbongkar dari mulutku sendiri" mohon Yunho saat itu, ia terlalu takut untuk jujur saat ini, takut melihat wajah kecewa istrinya yang begitu menginginkan dirinya hamil, ia tak sanggup memandang wajah kecewa kedua orangtuanya, dan juga mertuanya, ia tak sanggup

"Baiklah kawan"

~~~o0o~~~

Dibelainya lembut rambut indah istrinya yang sedang tertidur, ia begitu senang membelai rambut istrinya, spot favoritnya, tanpa disadarinya air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"_Cukhahae_, akhirnya kau hamil, akhirnya impianmu terwujud, karena sebenarnya kau bisa, kau bisa, aku lah yang bermasalah disini" air matanya tumpah tanpa isakan, hatinya sakit, mungkin mulai saat ini hingga sampai kapan ia harus mulai melatih dirinya untuk tersenyum bahagia, demi menutupi tangisnya.

TBC

* * *

Ini FF pernah aku publish sebelumnya di blog ku, mungkin dah ada yg pernah baca, dan tau endingnya jadi diem-diem aja jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ini FF nya gak panjang kaya sinetron indonesia koq, jadi tenang aja, _SOOOO MIND TO REVIEW GUYS... PLEASE..._


	2. His Name Kim Jaejoong

**W**arning : In **Chapter 1**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Chapter 2**

"Yun, kau tidak pulang lagi hari ini?" Eun ah menelpon suaminya, entahlah ia merasa Yunho jarang meluangkan waktu untuknya akhir-akhir ini.

_"Aku harus keluar kota, ada pekerjaan penting"_

_"Ada rapat yang harus aku hadiri, diluar kota"_

_"Client mengajak makan malam bersama"_,

Serta ribuan alasan lainnya, memang Eun ah tidak mencurigai apapun, ia yakin Yunho tak kan macam-macam, hanya saja ia ingin sekali berdekatan dengan Yunho, apalagi kondisinya yang sedang hamil muda seperti sekarang, ia ingin sekali bermanja-manja dengan suaminya,

"Baiklah, Yun, jaga kesehatanmu, jangan lupa makan karena terlalu asik bekerja, aku tak mau sakit dilambungmu kumat, _arraseo_?" Nasihatnya, mengingat Yunho memiliki riwayat penyakit lambung yang cukup parah, terakhir kali saat ia melihat Melihat sakit dilambung Yunho kumat, ia sudah tak kuat, melihat dan mendengar suaminya meringis kesakitan, karena itu ia tak ingin kejadian itu terulang kembali

"Yun _Saranghae_" Ucapnya sebelum mengakhiri pembicaraan.

**~~~o0o~~~**

"Yun _Saranghae_" kata itu terlontar, tapi kata itu tak lagi mampu menggetarkan hatinya, tak mampu lagi menghangatkan hatinya seperti lima tahun belakangan ini, ia hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya, ia tak menyangka, istrinya mampu mengucapkan cinta ditengah penghianatan yang ia lakukan.

"_Nado_, Euna-yah, jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan terlalu lelah, ingat kau sedang hamil" sakit itu terus menganga tapi tak membuat Ia berhenti menghawatirkannya, tak membuat ia berhenti mencintainya, setidaknya itu yang ia yakini sekarang.

Ia mengehempaskan dirinya pada kursi dimeja kerjanya, menggoyang-goyangkannya, mengusap wajahnya kasar, ini bukan malam pertama ia menginap dikantornya, diruangannya, ia butuh menenangkan dirinya, ia takut ketika ia dirumah ia akan kehilangan kendalinya, dan menghancurkan segalanya, ia lelah bukan hanya fisik tapi juga hatinya, ia lelah dengan pekerjaan yang tiada henti, dan ia juga lelah menghadapi seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi sandarannya disaat rapuh seperti ini, disaat ia sulit menghadapi kenyataan dirinya - tak dapat memiliki anak, tapi orang itu justru datang dengan berita kehamilannya, yang ia tahu pasti bukan anaknya,

**PRANGG...**

ia membanting pigura photonya bersama sang istri yang selalu terpampang manis dimeja kerjanya, yang selalu dapat menjadi vitamin untuknya saat bekerja, tapi sekarang justru membuatnya marah,

"Siapa Pria brengsek itu _eoh_? Siapa pria brengsek yang sudah menyentuhmu itu _eoh_?" Teriaknya, tanyanya pada dinding kantornya, lagi - lagi tanpa inginnya, tanpa bisa dicegahnya, air mata itu lolos kembali membasahi pipinya, tanpa sadar ia tertidur dalam keadaan menangis

"Ya Tuhan" ucap Yoochun, saat pagi hari ia datang kekantor dan langsung mendatangi ruangan Yunho, bermaksud menyerahkan berkas yang harus ditandatangani Yunho selaku Direktur di perusahaan itu, tapi apa yang ia dapat ruangan itu sangat berantakan, pigura photo yang pecah, beberapa kertas yang berserakan dilantai pertanda sengaja dibuang, dan yang mengejutkan lagi ia melihat Yunho tertidur pulas dibangku kerjanya, "apa ia tak pulang semalam?" Perlahan ia keluar dari ruangan itu, dipanggilnya seorang _Cleaning Service_ untuk membersihkan ruangan Yunho, dan ia pun membersihkan kertas yang berserakkan, ia melakukan dengan perlahan, tak ingin membangunkan Yunho, selama ia membereskan ruangan itu, setelah semua beres, ia pun membangunkan Yunho,

"Yun, yun, _Wake up_" ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yunho pelan, hingga akhirnya Yunho terbangun, Yunho menatap Yoochun lama, lalu ia memutar matanya keseliling ruangan, sampai kesadaran sepenuhnya kembali dalam dirinya, "yun, kau tidur disini" tanya Yoochun saat dilihatnya Yunho sudah sepenuhnya sadar, "kau tak pulang?" Yoochun merasa ada yang tak beres dengan atasan sekaligus sahabat baiknya ini, Yunho keliatan berubah akhir-akhir ini, lebih suka melamun, tidak ceria seperti biasanya, dan ia pun tahu ini bukan kali pertama Yunho menginap dikantor, bukannya seharusnya Yunho sedang bahagia-bahagianya saat ini, istrinya sedang hamil, setelah lima tahun menanti, tapi ia tak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, Yunho akan cerita jika ia ingin cerita, "kau baik-baik saja?" Matanya menatap Yunho, mencoba memahami ekspresi sahabatnya itu, 'Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mu? pasti masalahnya bukanlah masalah ringan, ia tidak pernah seperti ini jika ada masalah' yoochun membatin, "Oi Yunho- kau baik-baik saja kan?".

Yunho hanya terdiam memandang sahabatnya itu, perlahan ditepuknya pundak Yoochun bermaksud agar Yoochun menyingkir dari hadapannya "aku baik-baik saja chunnah, pekerjaanku agak banyak, jadi tanpa sadar aku tertidur" jawabnya, yang jelas saja tak dipercayai begitu saja oleh Yoochun.

"Bekerja? Lalu kenapa ruanganmu berantakan sekali tadi, apa ada gempa tadi malam" dengan nada yang ringan ia bertanya, berharap Yunho mau membagi sedikit bebannya, seperti yang selama ini selalu dilakukan Yunho padanya, Yoochun selalu mencari Yunho untuk bertukar pikiran.

"Aku tak apa chunn-_ah_" dengan sedikit tersenyum ia berusaha mengelabui sahabatnya itu, "ada apa kau pagi-pagi sudah tiba dikantor? Apa ada kuda terbang tadi?" Gurau Yunho, saat melihat jam tangan dilengannya menunjuk pukul 07:30 pagi, ia mencairkan suasana, dan juga merasa sedikit takjub, tak biasa sahabat baiknya sejak kecil itu datang kekantor sepagi ini.

"Tsk, kau ini, ini Aku ingin menyerahkan dokumen ini untuk segera kau tanda tangan" ucapnya sambil menunjuk setumpuk dokumen yang sudah terjejer rapih dimeja kerjanya, "Oh yah aku sudah menemukan sekretaris baru menggantikan Tiffani untukmu" lalu Yoochun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang tersedia diruangan Yunho, tak berapa lama, OB datang membawa Kopi yang dipesan Yoochun lewat _cleaning service_ yang membersihkan ruangan Yunho tadi.

"Sekretaris? Kau sudah menemukannya, apa ia secantik Tiffani?" Senyum Yunho merekah saat bertanya pada Yoochun, sambil sedikit membayangkan Mantan Sekretarisnya yang sekarang telah menikah dengan seorang pengusaha asal Thailand Nickhun Horvejkul, mereka bertemu saat Tiffani menemani Yunho rapat untuk membahas kerjasama yang akan dilakukan Jung _Company_ dengan perusahaan asal Thailand, sedikitnya Yunho menyesal membawa Tiffani saat itu, ia jadi kehilangan salah satu karyawan terbaik yang ia miliki, tapi sebagai teman ia turut bahagia Tiffani menemukan belahan jiwanya.

"Wo~ho~ho sejak kapan kau seperti itu eoh Jung-_sii_, Memang mau kau apakan kalau Cantik _eoh_? Berani kau sekarang yah? Sadarlah akan statusmu, bahkan istrimu sedang hamil sekarang" ejek Yoochun, yang seketika itu juga membuat Yunho mengubah air wajahnya jadi murung, namun secepat reaksi itu datang secepat itu pula reaksi itu pergi, sehingga Yoochun tak menyadari perubahan pada ekspresi sahabatnya saat ia menyinggung tentang istrinya tadi, "ia Laki-laki, tapi sudah sudah memiliki pengalaman yang baik sebagai sekretaris, kau takkan kecewa, aku mengenal seperti apa orangnya, dia temanku disekolah menengah atas" Yunho hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saat mendengar penjelasan Yoochun, ia percaya sepenuhnya dengan penilaian Yoochun.

"Aku percaya padamu, kapan ia akan mulai kerja" tanyanya sambil menyesap kopi yang bertengger manis dimeja santai kantornya

"Hari ini ia mulai kerja"

"Siapa Namanya?" Tanyanya

"Dokumen tentangnya sudah ku taruh di mejamu, kau bisa membaca tentangnya kalau kau mau, namanya Kim Jae Joong" jawab Yoochun, disela-sela kegiatan menyesap kopi pagi harinya.

**~~~o0o~~~**

"Masuk" teriak Jawab Yunho saat ia mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk sambil terus memeriksa dokumen untuk ia tanda tangani, "ada apa?" Ia bertanya tanpa melihat siapa yang datang, matanya tetap fokus pada documen dihadapannya.

"Maap pak ada seseorang mencari anda" mendengar itu Yunho lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap salah satu pegawainya itu

"Siapa?" Tanyanya tetap memandang wajah pegawainya itu.

"Namanya Kim Jae Joong"

"Oh suruh dia Masuk" perintah Yunho, lalu pegawainya itu keluar memanggil tamu yang sedang menunggu tadi.

"Permisi, selamat pagi Yunho -_Sii_" sapa pria itu saat memasuki ruangannya, membuat Yunho melihatnya lebih intens, sambil menatap lembaran kertas tentang sekretaris barunya itu

"Pagi, duduklah" perintah Yunho menyuruh pria itu untuk duduk dihadapannya, dipandangnya sekretaris barunya itu dengan teliti, kombinasi warna Kemeja dan Jas yang dikenakannya sangat pas ditubuh nya yang memiliki kulit putih yang bersih, terlihat dari tangan dan leher yang tak tertutupi, sehingga memampangkan kulit halusnya walau sedikit, rambut berwarna _Almond_ dan terlihat lembut, mata hitam besarnya, bibir merah penuhnya membuat Yunho berpikir apa yang dihapannya ini benar-benar pria,"Kau ini pria kan?" Tanya Yunho pelan, yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

'Apa Pria ini gila, wajah ku yang jelas-jelas tampan ini apa tak cukup menunjukkan kelaminku padanya' batin pria yang ditanyai oleh Yunho itu kesal, 'pakaianku saja sudah jelas menunjukkannya, apa mungkin wanita memakai jas?', sungutnya lagi didalam hati, ia jelas tak ingin cari mati dengan mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Baiklah selamat bergabung JaeJoong - _Sii_, dan bekerjalah dengan baik, untuk sementara kau bisa bertanya pada Yoochun wakil ku, apa saja yang harus kau kerjakan" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat JaeJoong sekretarisnya terpesona, jelas tanpa harus diperhatikan dengan detail, bos barunya ini sangat tampan, badannya tercetak indah pada kemejanya, bibir hati dengan senyum yang menawan itu sukses membuat Jaejoong terpana diperjumpaan pertamanya.

**~~~o0o~~~**

Lima bulan sudah kandungannya saat ini, ia berharap anak ini akan keluar dengan sehat dan menjadi kebanggaan buatnya buat keluarga Jung, ia terus mengusap-usap perutnya yang sudah mulai membesar, "kau tidak boleh mengecewakan _umma, arraseo_? Tidak boleh mengecewakan keluarga Jung, kau harus tumbuh dengan luar biasa" ucapnya bermonolog terhadap perut yang saat ini sedang dihuni makhluk kecil yang sedang bertumbuh, matanya terpejam menikmati angin malam dari balkon kamarnya, pikirannya berkelana kemana-mana tanpa disadarinya ia menangis "maafkan aku Yun, maaf, aku tak bermaksud" ucapnya lagi mengingat rahasia yang dipendamnya dan ditutupnya dengan rapat, bahkan semutpun tak diijinkannya untuk tahu, ia bersumpah akan membawa rahasia ini sampai kapanpun.

Dilihatnya mobil suaminya memasuki pekarangan, dengan segera ia bangkit lalu menuju keluar kamar menghampiri suaminya, "kau pulang sayang?" Tanya dengan senyum, lalu ia mengambil tas suaminya dan meletakkannya di ruangan kerja yang berada tak jauh dari pintu utama, lalu ia keluar kembali menemui suaminya, "istirahatlah Yun, aku akan menyuruh maid untuk menyiapkan air hangat mu dan menyediakan makan malam untukmu" Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, istrinya masih tetap sama, perhatiannya masih sama, tapi rasa yang diterima Yunho tak lagi sama, ada luka yang menganga saat istrinya berlaku baik.

"Euna-_yah_, sudahlah kau jangan terlalu lelah, tidak baik buat kandunganmu" ucap Yunho, berbasa-basi, berakting menjadi suami yang baik.

"Aku tak pernah merasa lelah, saat melayanimu" Eun ah tersenyum mengucapkannya, "sudah kau cepat mandi, air hangatnya sudah siap" dan Yunho pun menurut

"Yun makanannya sudah si-" ia terhenti saat dilihatnya Yunho sudah terlelap dikamar sehabis mandi, "sudah tidur, _eoh_? Kau pasti lelah" tak tega membangunkan, akhirnya Eun ah pun ikut terlelap, disisi suaminya, memeluknya pelan karena tak ingin mengganggu, ia hanya ingin mencuri kehangatan dari suaminya sampai fajar kembali menyapa esok hari.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Eun ah yang telah terbangun dan mendapati suaminya sudah rapih ingin bekerja, yunho yang mendengarnya hanya menoleh sekilas, lalu mengecup kepala Eun ah.

"Ehmm, aku ada rapat pagi ini, jadi aku harus berangkat lebih cepat" jawabnya lalu kembali bersiap-siap.

"Seharusnya kau membangunkanku, biar aku dapat menyiapkan keperluanmu"

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah siap, aku berangkat yah" ucapnya seraya tersenyum

"Kau belum sarapan?, salam kau juga tidak makan malam, nanti lambungmu sakit" ia teringat Yunho yang belum makan apapun, demi apapun ia tak ingin suaminya sakit.

"Aku akan makan dikantor, kau tenang saja, aku berangkat _ne_" akhirnya Eun ah mengantar suaminya sampai depan pintu utama, tak lupa Yunho mengecup kening istrinya lalu pergi, Eun Ah melihat kepergian suaminya dengan kesedihan dihati, "maaf Yunho-_yah_" ucapnya pada angin, tanpa ia sadari Yunjo memandangnya lewat kaca hitam mobilnya, sakit itu yang ia rasakan, entah sampai kapan ia mampu bersandiwara, seolah-olah menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga yang harmonis, dan berakting menjadi suami yang baik.

**~~~o0o~~~**

**Luka karena penghiatan menganga semakin lebar  
Membuat jarak tak kasat mata diantara hubungan yang terikat  
Kata komitmen masih menahan kedua kaki tuk melangkah semakin Jauh  
Menahan hasrat tuk pergi, tuk menjadikannya kenangan  
Hari ini komitmen yang terucap cukup ampuh memenjarakan keinginan tuk terbang**

**Hingga Prahara itu tiba, menariknya menjauh  
Menawarkan surga dan Komitmen yang baru  
Saat kesadaran tiba, ia sudah terlampau Jauh untuk kembali**

**~~~o0o~~~**

"Kau sudah tiba Yunho-_Sii_?" Tanya Jaejoong yang sudah lima bulan ini menjadi sekretaris Pribadi Yunho, ia kaget saat Yunho tiba, ini memang bukan kali pertama Yunho datang kelewat pagi, bahkan terkadang Yunho datang lebih dulu dibanding dirinya, tapi yang membuatnya kaget adalah ekspresi Yunho seperti menahan sesuatu, menahan rasa sakit.

Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, Yunho dengan tergesa memasuki ruangannya, Jaejoong yang khawatir segera menyusul Yunho keruangan itu, betapa kagetnya Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho meringis dimejanya sambil meremas keras perutnya.

"Yunho-_Sii_ kau tak apa?" Tanya Jaejoong mendekati Yunho, ia melihat butiran keringat mengalir deras diwajah Yunho, "ya Tuhan kau sakit? Pekiknya kaget saat dilihatnya wajah Yunho yang memucat.

"Perutku sakit" Ucap Yunho terbata-bata menahan sakit

"Perutmu? Kau sakit perut, omo Penyakit lambungmu kambuh?" Tanya Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba teringat cerita Yoochun yang mengatakan Yunho memiliki riwayat sakit lambung yang akut, maka itu ia tak boleh terlambat memesankan makan siang untuk Yunho, "Kau belum makan yunho - _sii_?" Tanya Jaejoong, yang hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Yunho yang masih tetap meremas perutnya.

Dengan cekatan Jaejoong segera menelpon bagian OB kantornya "Halo, segera buatkan teh manis Hangat, tapi ingat jangan terlalu manis, antar keruangan Direktur sekarang" setelah itu Jaejoong membantu Yunho, lalu membaringkannya disofa yang ada diruangan itu, lalu ia mengendorkan ban pinggang Yunho, dan mengeluarkan pakaian Yunho, agar tidak terasa sesak, Yunho yang memang sedang tidak berdaya hanya diam menerima perlakuan Jaejoong.

Tak lama datang OB membawa pesanan Jaejoong, setelah menaruhnya dimeja, OB itu bermaksud meninggalkan ruangan, tapi Jaejoong menghentikannya "Hyoje -Sii bisa tolong kau bawakan aku sebotol besar berisi air hangat dan antar kemari" pinta Jaejoong kepada OB yang bernama Hyoje itu.

"Yun minum dulu teh ini" Yunho menurut lalu meminumnya perlahan teh hangat itu, tak berapa lama OB datang membawa pesanan Jaejoong, lalu pergi kembali ketempatnya, lalu Jaejoong dengan perlahan membuka kancing kemeja Yunho, terpampanglah perut sexy berwarna tan itu, Jaejoong menahan nafasnya sesaat, lalu dengan cepat ditaruhnya botol berisi air hangat itu pada perut Yunho, untuk mengurangi sakitnya, lalu Jaejoong keluar ruangan menuju mejanya, mengambil bekal yang ia persiapkan untuk dirinya sendiri tadi pagi sebelum berangkat kekantor.

Dibantunya Yunho untuk duduk "makanlah dulu" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan kotak bento itu kehadapan Yunho, Yunho hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak Usah Jae, itu milikmu" Yunho tau itu bekal Jaejoong, karena Yunho sering melihat Jaejoong membawa bekal dengan kotak itu

"Tidak apa makanlah, lalu Jae membuka Bento itu, menyendok makanan didalamnya dan menyuapi Yunho, awalnya Yunho menolak tapi karena bujukan Jaejoong akhirnya Yunho pun menerimanya, dengan telaten Jaejoong menyuapkan makanan itu, namun belum sampai makanan itu habis Yunho menghentikannya, karena perutnya kembali terasa sakit walau tak separah tadi.

Setelah membereskan ruangan itu, dan mengembalikan kotak bento kedalam tasnya, lalu Jaejoong kembali menuju Yunho yang masih duduk disofanya, "istirahatlah, aku akan membatalkan Meeting hari ini" ucapnya sambil mengelap bibir Yunho yang sedikit berminyak karena sehabis makan tadi, setelah itu ia kembali membaringkan Yunho, lalu beranjak pergi

Setelah hari itu, jarak diantara keduanya semakin menipis, Jaejoong bahkan memanggil Yunho dengan bahasa yang formal, dan Yunho meminta Jaejoong membuatkannya bekal, sepertinya Yunho ketagihan atas kelezatan masakan Jaejoong,

"Jaejoong-_ah_ buatkan aku bekal yah, masakanmu lezat" pintanya dengan mata yang memohon

"Itu tak ada dalam peraturan pekerjaan ku sebagai sekretaris" Jaejoong menolak, sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya menandakan penolakan, mendengar itu Yunho mem-pout-kan bibir hatinya, yang sontak membuat Jaejoong tertawa, "_aigoo_ apa kata rekan bisnismu jung jika mereka melihatmu seperti ini, baiklah aku akan membuatmu bekal" pernyataan itu sontak membuat Yunho bergembira, ia memandang Jaejoong dengan mata bersinar layaknya anak kecil saat dibelikan mainan yang sudah lama diincarnya, "tapi-" ucap Jaejoong menghentikan senyuman Yunho seketika, ia menatap Jaejoong tajam menunggu kelanjutan ucapan sekretarisnya itu "tapi kau harus menaikkan gajiku, kau pikir bahan makanan murah" ucap Jaejoong Sambil tersenyum.

"Kau ini perhitungan sekali" mendengar itu Jaejoong tertawa

Bukan hanya masakan, sejak hari itu Yunho hanya mau ditemani Jaejoong saat rapat atau kunjungan keluar kota, mengingat Jaejoong hanya sekretaris internalnya, yang berarti hanya mengurus kegiatannya dalam kantor, namun Jaejoong dengan senang hati melakukannya,

Yunho Suka sekali menggoda Jaejoong, melihatnya memerah, melihatnya mengomel entah mengapa menimbulkan kesenangan tersendiri baginya

"Bagaimana apa masakan ku enak?" Tanya Jaejoong saat itu, saat pertama kali ia membawakan bekal untuk Yunho, Yunho memandangnya seraya berpikir.

"Entahlah, kurasa masakan ini kurang begitu lezat" ucapnya santai bermaksud menggoda Jaejoong, tapi justru ia melihat Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis, benar saja mata indah itu mulai mengeluarkan air matanya, "yak kenapa kau menangis?" Yunho mulai panik, ia tak menyangka reaksi Jaejoong akan seperti ini.

"_Mian-Mianhe,_ masakanku tak enak" isaknya

"Hei aku hanya bercanda, masakanmu ini sungguh lezat, bahkan aku baru pertama kali merasakan _kimjaguk_ seenak ini" ucap yunho cepat, dilihatnya Jaejoong mulai berhenti menangis, lalu menatap Yunho, melihat itu Yunho menahan tawa, bagaimana tidak Jaejoong dengan pipi yang memerah, dan mata yang berkaca-kaca justru membuatnya semakin imut, tidak seperti wanita yang justru terlihat semakin mengerikan disaat seperti itu "_aigoo_, lihatlah ternyata sekretaris ku ini cengeng, gampang sekali digoda" ucap Yunho sambil mengusap air mata Jaejoong yang sempat tumpah, menerima perlakuan seperti itu membuat pipi Jaejoong semakin merona hebat, yang membuat Yunho tak dapat menahan tawanya

Kedekatan mereka tak luput dari perhatian Yoochun, ia mengenal betul sahabatnya Yunho, yang tak mudah akrab dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya, tapi sekarang bahkan Yunho dan Jaejoong hampir tak terpisahkan, Yunho yang beberapa waktu lalu selalu terlihat sedih, entah sejak kapan mulai tersenyum kembali, tak tak perlu otak cerdas untuk tau penyebabnya - Jaejoong

"Kau menyukainya kan?" Yoochun bertanya pada Jaejoong saat itu duduk tepat disampingnya, tak mendapatkan jawaban, Yoochun memusatkan pandangannya penuh kearah Jaejoong, "Jae kau menyukainya kan?" Tanyanya lagi, ia harus harus mendapatkan jawabannya, maka itu ia disini sekarang, di apartement Jaejoong

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jaejoong balik, ia bukannya tak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Yoochun, tapi ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kau tau apa maksudku Jae, aku tau kau menyukai Yunho" kali ini Yoochun lebih frontal, ia tak lagi bertanya, tapi menegaskan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Tidak kami hanya berteman" Jaejoong berkilah

"Katakan itu pada tatapan memujamu setiap kali melihatnya"

"Aku tidak"

"Jae, aku tak pernah ikut campur dalam masalah pribadimu, tapi demi tuhan Jae, Yunho sudah menikah, istrinya bahkan sedang hamil"

"Aku tahu" jawab Jaejoong

"Kalau kau tau lalu kenapa? Ini hanya akan menyakitimu kau paham?" Jelas Yoochun

"Tapi ia tak bahagia Chunnie-_yah_" lelah berbohong akhirnya Jaejoong menunjukkan terang-terangan perasaannya.

"Kata siapa? Apa Yunho yang mengatakannya padamu?" Tanya Yoochun menatap Jaejoong yang menunduk, "itu hanya perasaanmu Jae, Yunho bahagia, aku tau persis Yunho sangat memuja istrinya" mendengar perkataan Yoochun sungguh membuat hatinya berdenyut, apa salah ia menyukai Yunho, apa salah rasa yang ia miliki, "Jae aku mohon, bunuh perasaan itu, kau hanya akan terluka, ka-"

"_Stop_ chun, _Stop_" Ucap Jaejoong menutup kedua telinganya, ia terisak, "aku tahu chun, aku tahu, _stop_ mengatakan itu, aku tahu" kali ini ia menangis, ia mengangisi kebodohannya, ia menangisi hatinya yang salah memilih orang untuk ia cintai.

"Jae-" Yoochun sedih melihat Jaejoong seperti ini, diraihnya Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku tahu chun, tapi aku tak bisa menghentikan perasaan ini, aku tahu aku salah, tapi hati ini tak berhenti mengukir namanya disana, aku sudah berusaha membunuhnya, tapi aku tak bisa" isaknya dipelukan Yoochun, "jika mencintai sesakit ini, aku tak ingin merasakannya, sakit chun saat kau mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tak bisa kau jangkau" ia terus menumpahkan isi hatinya dipelukan sahabatnya.

Mendengar itu Yoochun hanya terdiam, ia mengusap - usap kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut, 'aku tahu Jae, aku tahu rasanya, karena saat ini akupun merasakannya, aku mencintaimu yang bahkan tak pernah melihat cintaku' batin Yoochun miris.

Hari berlangsung seperti biasanya, ia bekerja seperti biasanya, bersenda gurau bersama Yunho seperti biasanya, namun cintanya pada Yunho yang semakin berkembang dari biasanya tanpa bisa ia cegah, semakin ia berusaha membunuh perasaan itu, semakin rasa itu kuat mengakar disana.

Hanya Yunho yang dapat membuatnya seperti ini, membuatnya termenung menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna _peach_ senada dengan cat temboknya, dan penerangan cahaya berwarna _gold_, membuat kamar itu sungguh teduh, membuat Jaejoong suka sekali berada dikamarnya, namun kali ini ia berlama-lama dikamarnya bukan dikarenakan keteduhan kamar itu, namun karena aktifitas barunya -melamunkan Yunho- sejak mengenal dan jatuh cinta dengan Yunho ia suka sekali menghabiskan waktunya mengingat kembali hari yang baru saja dilewatinya bersama Yunho, wajah serius Yunho saat bekerja, wajah Yunho yang bersinar - sinar saat memakan masakannya, ke usilannya, belum ada beberapa jam ia berpisah dengan Yunho, ia sudah merindukannya kembali, ia tersenyum saat mengingat semua itu, sampai dering telepon mengganggu kegiatannya.

Ia berjalan menuju meja Nakas dikamarnya tempat ia meletakkan Handphonenya, diambilnya Handphone itu dilihatnya Nama Yunho disana, ia kaget, tak biasanya Yunho meneleponnya malam-malam

"Ya Yun?" Jawab jae cepat

"..."

"Yak, kau mabuk?" Ucapnya cepat saat didengarnya suara Yunho, seperti suara orang mabuk

"..."

"Kau dimana sekarang?" Tanya Jaejoong cepat

"..."

"Yunho, kau dimana sekarang" tanyanya lagi karena tak ada jawaban dari Yunho

"..."

"Tunggu aku disana, ingat tunggu aku disana, jangan lakukan apapun, duduk diam tunggu aku datang, _arra_?" Titah Jaejoong, dengan cepat Jaejoong mengambil kunci mobilnya sesaat setelah ia memutuskan telpone dari Yunho, dan bergegas keluar menuju mobilnya.

**TBC**

***kimjaguk : Sup Kentang***

Heheheheh, kita potong dulu yahh  
Maaf lama update, soalnya harus diedit-edit dulu,  
Tentang siapa ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Go eun Ah ada chap selanjutnya tunggu aja, hehehe  
Yang pasti bukan Jaejoong heheheh, entah kenapa banyak sekali yang berpikiran Jaejoonglah ayah dari bayi Eun ah...

Jangan ngarepin M-preg dicerita ini, huhu sudah banyak cerita yang mengusung tema M-preg dengan gaya cerita yang luar biasa, dan biarkan cerita ini mengalir sesuai pikiran nista saya hehehe

Aduh pada iritasi yah sama kemesraan Go Eun ah dan Yunho, kan mereka ceritanya suami istri ga apa lah hahaha, nanti ada saatnya momen Yunjae bertebaran.

Soo setelah membaca cerita ini, jangan langsung close, tinggalin review dulu please, biar aku semangat nih lanjutinnya...

Maaf dan terima kasih sudah menyempatkan baca cerita saya yang amatir ini.. *bow* dichapter sebelumnya

* * *

_Thanks_ untuk  
**Gothiclolita89; YoshiKyu; AYUnjae (Guest); Clein cassie; Kim Anna; Yun Holic; kim shendy; exindira; DahsyatNyaff; (Guest); Rinayunjaerina; Jung Jaehyun; queen harkyu; Choimey; Shanzec; PhantoMirotic**

* * *

Ditunggu Reviewnya kembali.


End file.
